Food for Thought
by Swarm012
Summary: Snippets of the Lost Girl gang, with a side of food. (Probably a Lauren/Bo but will not always be prominent)
1. Mint Chocolate Chip

**Title:** Food for Thought

**Summary**: Snippets of Bo's life involving food. (Probably a Lauren/Bo but will not always be prominent)

**Pairing:** Lauren/Bo

**Rating**: K-M

**Warning(s)**: N/a

**Media**: Lost Girl

A/N: Some one-shot, some interconnecting stories about Bo's life. Will be updated according to whim (and if I'm craving for some food).

* * *

Rating: T

**Part 1 –** **Mint Chocolate Chip**

Lauren turned on the engine to her car and put it into drive, ready to go back home to Bo, until her phone rang. The Bluetooth synchronized with her car speakers and Lauren winced at Kenzi's glaring voice.

"Doc, you better be coming home in the next 10-freaking-seconds!"

"Kenzi," Lauren calmly said. "I just got off, I'll be there in 20 minutes." She quickly signaled and turned onto the main street, careful to not go over the speed limit.

"Great, just great!" Even though Lauren couldn't see the young girl, she could imagine Kenzi pacing around the worn floorboards and gesturing wildly with her arms. "Bo is going batshit crazy and you're not here to deal with it."

Lauren's forehead crinkled and her mouth turned into a frown. "What happened? Is she okay? Is Ch—"

"Bo's fine. They're both fine," interrupted Kenzi. "You probably want to get some more ice cream on the way back though."

"I just bought some last night."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaa," Kenzi stretched the word.

"Kenzi," admonished Lauren.

"Hey, I didn't eat any, I swear. Bobo something bouncing around in her head and now she's crying into the giant freaking tub of ice cream. She wouldn't even share," Kenzi ended with a pout.

"What? Why's Bo crying?" Lauren stepped on the pedal, going over the speed limit.

"That is for you to figure out." The line went dead.

Lauren sighed and resisted the urge to call back. Unsure of what disaster awaited her, Lauren turned into the nearest convenience store. Two tubs of ice cream might help.

~x~

"About time," Kenzi mumbled as Lauren walked into the clubhouse carrying two enormous tubs of ice cream. She waited until Lauren put them into the fridge before she walked over, bouncing the small bundle in her arms.

Lauren gave Kenzi a grateful smile and gently took the bundle from Kenzi's arm, her face twisting into a bright smile. "How's my little girl?" Lauren pecked her daughter's forehead. She winced slightly when Charlotte pulled roughly on her hair, but her daughter was cooing and having too much fun for her to be more than just a tad annoyed. Turning back to Kenzi, her expression turned serious. "How's Bo?"

Rolling her eyes, Kenzi crossed her arms. "Been wallowing upstairs ever since you went to the lab, and then she took all the ice cream to bed. I wanted some mint chocolate chip too!"

"There's an extra tub now," said Lauren.

"Good. You work out your drama with succu-down and Aunt Kenzi," Kenzi extracted Charlotte from Lauren's arms, "will bug his Ash-li-ness."

Lauren finally noticed the packed bags by the couch. "You don't have to do that."

"I think my little niece and especially her Aunt Kenzi do not need to hear you two bow-chick-a-wow-wowing." Kenzi shouldered the bags and walked backwards to the door. "So I will see you two tomorrow, with Bo all happy-ed up? Capiche?"

"Wait," Lauren grabbed the extra ice cream and handed it to Kenzi. "Don't feed any to Charlotte."

Kenzi gasped and placed a hand over her heart. "I'm wounded Doc, would I ever do such a thing?"

"Soda," deadpanned Lauren.

"Heh, well…bye Lauren!" Kenzi fled the apartment, the door slamming behind her.

With a small sigh, Lauren turned to face the staircase and she steeled her resolve, time to find out what's gotten to Bo this time. By the time she reached their bedroom, Lauren had concocted over 100 theories in her head about Bo, some of them involving Bo regretting their decision – which made her walk faster. She knocked on the wall, signaling her entrance to their room.

"Bo?" Lauren cautiously stepped in. What she saw broke Lauren's heart; Bo was curled up on their bed, the tub of melted ice cream seeping through the carton on their night stand. She could hear Bo's choked sobs and she ran over to Bo's side. "Babe, what's wrong?"

That only made Bo wail and cry harder into Lauren's pillow. Lauren reached out and ran her hand along Bo's back. At Lauren's touch, Bo softened slightly, but she jerked up and glared at Lauren. "You don't love me anymore!" Bo hissed.

"W-what?" Lauren stammered her eyes wide like a deer-in-headlights.

Bo's tear streaked face was furious and her accusing eyes glared at Lauren. "You think I'm fat and ugly now."

"How could you think that?" Lauren cupped Bo's face in her palms. "You are beautiful and I love you so much."

"If you think I'm so beautiful," Bo sniffled. "Then why did run away this morning?"

"Bo, there was an emergency—"

"There's always an emergency!" Bo cut Lauren off. "I think you're just making up these 'emergencies' to get away from me."

Lauren understood what was going on now and did the only thing she knew to make Bo feel better. She kissed her, putting all the love and adoration she could into the hard kiss. Bo resisted at first, but a few seconds into it, she kissed Lauren back with just as much fervor. They only ended the kiss when breathing became an issue, Bo couldn't help but smile even though she desperately wanted to stay angry.

"It's not fair," said Bo after she staring into Lauren's eyes.

"What isn't?"

"That I'm all fat now and you aren't," Bo whined with an adorable pout.

Lauren stifled an amused smile. "Babe, you're not fat, you're just pregnant." She caressed Bo's bulging stomach.

"So? You didn't even look pregnant when you had Charlotte!"

"Bo, have you forgotten the swollen stomach?"

Bo crossed her arms over her chest. "It was just the stomach, from behind you looked like you weren't pregnant, and everyone hit on you when you were sitting down! And now my ass has its own gravitational pull and look I have a double chin now."

In reality, Bo had gained a few pounds with the pregnancy, but nothing extreme. It was up to Lauren to convince her of that fact.

"Bo," Lauren grabbed her shoulders. "You are still the sexiest, gorgeous and adorable woman I fell in love with."

"Then why haven't we … you know," whispered Bo. "It's been a week."

It always amazed Lauren how cute Bo was when she was shy about sex. A succubus meek about sex, Lauren never imagined that could happen.

"Oh Bo…" Sometimes Lauren forgot the amount of sex a succubus wanted, with the amount of overtime she pulled at the lab and Bo's frequent need to rest, they just didn't have the time or energy. Obviously she would need to be more attentive to her lover's need. "There's no excuse, I'm sorry."

"Ugh!" Bo threw her hands up. "I can't even blame this on pregnancy hormones. I've always needed you, wanted you and it sucks that I can't even hold out for a week."

"Hey," she took Bo's hands. "I feel the same way." Lauren smirked while she rubbed her thumb back and forth over Bo's wrists. "Remember when we finally got into our relationship? I don't think I walked straight for a month, and probably gave the sports drinks company a small fortune."

Oh did Bo remember, boy did she remember. She giggled slightly at the memory, every chance she got; her hands would find a way to Lauren's body. Lauren wasn't much better, especially when Bo showed up unannounced at the lab, Lauren never had doctor/patient fantasies but Bo certainly did. Kenzi opted to stay away from their nauseating couple-ness until they stopped fucking at every opportunity like horny teenagers.

"Kenzi absolutely hated us," said Bo. "I think she threatened to cuff our muffs."

"Yea," Lauren grinned. "Until she actually thought about it and said we would do some kinky things with chastity belts."

Bo nodded her head swimming with images of just what she could have done. She only came back to her senses when she felt Lauren's hand caressing her thigh, teasing her. "Lauren?"

"It's been a long week," said Lauren, her fingers expertly loosening Bo's sweatpants. "It's long overdue."

"What? The baby? I thought we had four more months?"

"No, not the baby." Lauren eased Bo's pants down. "I should've shown you how much I love you and how beautiful you are this entire week."

"Ohhh…" Bo moaned, both in pleasure and realization.

Lauren smiled; she was going to put an entire week's worth of energy in. She was going to make sure Bo couldn't even remember her own name after this.


	2. Haggis

**Part 2: Haggis**

Rating: K

* * *

"Dude, seriously?" Kenzi scoffed. She turned her nose up in disgust at the dish Dyson was holding in his hands. "You brought haggis?"

Dyson didn't understand and was mildly offended. It was a perfectly good dish. "Yes. What's wrong with haggis?"

"When we said a potluck," Kenzi poked his chest. "I meant bring normal food, that normal people would eat."

"Normal people eat haggis," he pointed out.

"Not here they don't, maybe back in your little forest with your puppy dogs," Kenzi explained. She pointed towards the rest of the guests and the long table filled with what she deemed was appropriate food. "See Bo brought fried chicken, finger-licking crunchy chicken. Hale hooked us up with what I'm hoping is bug-free catered hors d'oeuvre." Kenzi stopped to grab a piece of brownie, "Lauren baked Heaven in my mouth. And Trick brought drinks, alcoholic drinks."

"At least I brought something, unlike Vex," replied Dyson after Kenzi's rant. "It's Scottish, you said to bring something meaningful."

"Yea, couldn't you have made potatoes or something?"

"You're thinking of the Irish."

"Irish, Scottish. Same thing," Kenzi said with a roll of her eyes.

Dyson placed the haggis onto the table. He had worked so hard to prepare this, using modern cookware to prepare his old dish and Kenzi couldn't appreciate it.

"Oh, is that haggis?" Trick sauntered over with a smile. "I haven't had that in a while."

"At least someone appreciates it," Dyson said, directing it at Kenzi.

"Didn't say I wasn't appreciative," she slung an arm over his broad shoulders. Kenzi took Trick's spoon and tried it while Trick glared at her. "Like kissing a girl, you try it once and say you have."

Dyson raised an eyebrow, "You've kissed a girl?"

"Who do you think you're talking to wolf-boy? Girls can't resist this bod," Kenzi ran her hands down her stomach. "Even Bo Bo wanted a taste."


	3. Scrambled Eggs

Rating: K

**Scrambled Eggs**

* * *

Breakfast at the clubhouse was unusually fancy today. Normally, Bo and Kenzi would eat cereal that may or may not have already been munched on by rats. So, seeing and smelling the wonderful smells of an actual cooked breakfast made the two squatters mouths water. Kenzi tried to sneak a bite of crispy bacon but Bo quickly slapped her best friend's hand away with a reprimanding glare.

"Ouch!" Kenzi cradled her stinging hand across her chest.

"Wait for Lauren."

"But Bo, I'm starving here!"

Lauren interrupted the bickering roommates with a jug of freshly squeezed orange juice. As she poured them each a glass, Lauren asked, "Oh, you should eat before it gets cold."

"See! The Doc says to eat," Kenzi pointedly said.

Bo shot Kenzi another glare. "We," she emphasized the word. "Were waiting for you."

Lauren smirked knowingly, she was surprised Kenzi hadn't been able to take a bite out of anything. "Well, here I am."

"Great, let's eat," said Bo.

"Finally!" Kenzi threw her hands up. She inhaled the fluffy scrambled eggs topped with cheddar cheese and groaned in contentment. "These are the best scrambled eggs I've ever tasted." Kenzi saw Lauren bite her lip out. She rolled her eyes. "Oh just say it, I know you want to."

Lauren grinned and excitedly explained. "It's actually the use of extra lipids to keep denatured proteins together. The fat from half and half coats the proteins of the egg yolk and white and prevents the loss of liquid, making light and fluffy eggs."

"Whatever," Kenzi waved her hand, dismissing Lauren's geek out. "Don't care what science you use as long as I get to keep eating your cooking."

Raising an eyebrow, Lauren smirked and asked, "Does that mean you don't mind me invading the clubhouse?"

Kenzi took a swig of the sweet orange juice. "Make this into a mimosa and I'm not even going to notice you moving in."

"I'll think about it," said Lauren with an amused smile.

Grinning widely, Bo ate the best scrambled eggs she had ever tasted while Kenzi and Lauren continued their friendly banter. Best morning ever. Well, second best, the best morning always started with her and Lauren entwined on the bed. Still, Bo couldn't help but hope that every day started this way, her family surrounding her.


	4. Lasagna

Rating T

**Lasagna**

* * *

All Kenzi could think about was the mouthwatering lasagna Lauren had made the night before. She licked her lips as she walked towards the fridge. Oh she could taste it now, the sweet marinara sauce, savory ground beef and the carefully burnt cheese. She wouldn't be surprised if there was a trail of drool down her chin. Kenzi opened the fridge and reached inside…and only encountered plastic bottles.

"Huh?" the perplexed girl rubbed her tired eyes. She scanned the entire fridge, throwing bottle after bottle of sports drink behind her as she scrambled to find the last piece of lasagna that Lauren promised she would save for her, but all Kenzi could even touch in the fridge were the damned sports drinks! Kenzi growled, her vocal chords going an octave lower than they normally would. Where was that damned lasagna?!

She slammed the fridge door shut, jostling all the bottles and turned around. Kenzi's blue eyes sparked in fury as she saw the dirty plate on the counter, the plate that had previously held her lasagna. And Kenzi knew it was her lasagna because right next to that empty plate, was the placard with her name on it, handwritten by Lauren.

"Damn it Bo!"

Not only did Bo eat her food, but she crammed every last inch of the fridge with electrolyte replacing drinks. Kenzi snatched a bottle up and kicked the rest of them in frustration.

"Bo, we talked about this," Kenzi shouted as she made her way up the stairs. "We need more than just sports drinks to live and I for one would love some solid food. And you ate my lasagna! That was mine, Dr. Hotpants saved it for **me **not you!"

Kenzi stomped into Bo's room and shrieked. The poor girl clasped a hand over her eyes, she really hated to see Bo's naked ass, again. "Okay, seriously do you two ever take a break?"

Bo and Lauren scurried to hide their nakedness. Lauren wrapped herself in Bo's sheets while Bo grabbed her kimono off the floor. "Kenzi, freaking knock before you come in!"

"It's been a month, Jesus you two are like horny teenagers or furry rabbits," said Kenzi, her hand still firmly across her eyes.

"What's the rush Kenzi?" Bo crossed her arms over her chest. Kenzi just interrupted sexy times with Lauren, there had better be a good reason, an apocalypse scale reason.

"You ate my lasagna!" accused Kenzi, pointing a finger at Bo after she deemed it was safe to look at the semi-clothed women.

"What? That's what you barged into my room for? Because of lasagna?"

"You knew it was for me," Kenzi continued, glaring daggers at Bo. "It had my name on it, with a tiny card on it, in calligraphy and you still ate it."

Bo's arms fell to her sides. "Are you kidding me? On a scale from 1 to 10, 1 being 'there's a spider come kill it', and 10 being 'come save me Bo someone's trying to kill me', this fell on negative 1000."

Kenzi's mouth hung open for a few moments. "Damn it Bo you ate my food!"

"Well I'm sorry, I was hungry and Lauren was asleep and there wasn't anymore food. What do you want me to do? Barf it back up for you?"

"Yes, barf it up succubus."

"Really, Kenzi, really?"

"Oh you better believe it succu-thief, if I can't have that lasagna in my belly no one can!"

Lauren stepped in between them, fully clothed. While the two were fighting, Lauren inconspicuously threw on a crumpled shirt and shorts. "Okay, calm down," she raised a placating hand. Lauren turned towards Bo, "Bo, you knew I left it for Kenzi, why'd you eat it?"

"I…well, I was hungry," Bo shifted uneasily on her feet. "And I didn't want to wake you, you looked so cute asleep."

"Hey!" interjected Kenzi. "Don't act all coy with your lover." The younger girl tugged on Lauren's arm. "Make her give it back, Lauren I'm hungry!"

"Oh no you don't," said Bo, pushing Kenzi away from Lauren. "If I can't influence her with my cuteness you can't either. And what's with you? Last week you were complaining about Lauren staying here and now you're all 'Lauren this and Lauren that'!"

"I'm so much cuter than you are succubus, you're only sexy. I'm the cute one here." Kenzi gave Bo a devilish smile. "Can't take the competition now that Lauren and I are buddies? Oh burn succubus burn."

"Just cause she feeds you doesn't automatically make her your brownie."

"Hey, I resent that. I happen to…appreciate Lauren and her cooking skills," said Kenzi stumbling across her words.

Lauren on the other hand had migrated back to the bed and sat down. A small smile adorned her lips as she watched her lover and apparently new friend bickering. What surprised Lauren the most was the feeling of contentment as she observed them. She never thought Bo would ever choose her and never in a million years would she have thought Kenzi would come to like her, maybe that incident with the under-fae pigs was a stepping stone.

Lauren liked to watch these moments and bask.

But maybe it was time to intervene.

Lauren jumped off the bed and raced towards the fighting duo.

Because Kenzi just grabbed a ninja star.


	5. Chocolate Chip Oatmeal Cookie(Lasagna 2)

Rating: K

**Chocolate Chip Oatmeal Cookies (Lasagna Part 2)**

* * *

The Clubhouse living room was filled with silent tension.

Bo alternated from flexing her fingers to glaring at Kenzi, while Kenzi re-counted the trays that were once full of delectable desserts. It had been nearly a week since they had heard from Lauren and Kenzi finished the last of Lauren's pastries three days ago. The silence was interrupted by three loud knocks against the door. Kenzi and Bo glanced at each other before rushing off, elbows and shoulders knocking against one another as they raced towards the door. Bo won and she opened the door with a huge smile on her face that immediately dropped when she saw who knocked.

Kenzi shoved Bo out of the way and her own charming smile turned into a deep frown. "Where's the Doc shaped package we ordered?"

"Sorry Lil Mama," Hale apologized and walked in. "The Doc said she's got a bunch of swabs to catalogue."

"Dude, you're the Ash-man tell her to take a break!" Kenzi poked his chest.

Hale shrugged helplessly.

"Did you at least tell her to return my calls?" Bo asked.

"She said she'd try."

Kenzi plopped down on the couch, her arms crossed around her chest. Hale sat down next to her and pulled out a container from his jacket. "Doc told me to give this to you."

The human girl's demeanor instantly brightened, she grabbed the offered package and held it against her chest. "I knew the Doc wasn't mad at us! She baked cookies!"

"Not mad?" Bo hissed from the stool. "She hasn't spoken to me in a week. A whole week Kenzi!"

"Well that's your fault." Kenzi pried the lid open.

"My fault?" Bo stalked towards Kenzi and swatted at the back of her head. "It's all your fault!"

"Not according to Lauren, she baked me cookies. Not you succu-bust."

"Actually," Hale interrupted. "It's for the both of ya'll."

Kenzi waved her hand, dismissing him. "Dude whatever, she knows my fave is chocolate chip oatmeal."

"No it's not," Bo grabbed a cookie from Kenzi. "You said you didn't like oatmeal cause it was healthy."

"Well I lurves it from Lauren, she makes healthy taste divine," Kenzi's mouth watered in anticipation of biting into said cookie.

The two besties took a bite at the same time and also frowned at the exact same moment. They pulled the cookie away from their mouths and inspected the cookie very carefully. Kenzi spat out the chewed mess.

"Gross!" Hale backed away from Kenzi who was busy hacking up the cookie and wiping her tongue down with a napkin. "What the heck Kenzi?"

Kenzi grabbed Hale by the lapels of his jacket. "Lauren gave you this? Are you lying to me?"

"What?" Hale pulled Kenzi's hand off of his expensive suit. Kenzi's eyes were sparkling in madness. "No I'm not lying, she just handed this to me and told me to come here."

Bo was the next one to interrogate him. "Are you sure it was Lauren?"

"Yes I'm sure! What was in that cookie, why are you both acting insane?"

Kenzi shook his shoulders and forced him to focus on her again. "Did she sound frowny? Was her eyebrows bunched up like this?" The goth made a poor impression of a frowny Lauren.

"I don't know, maybe?" Hale was regretting coming here without any backup.

"I told you she was still mad!" Bo shouted.

"It's not my fault," Kenzi retorted. She leapt across the couch and stood in front of Bo with her hands on her hips. "This is all your fault Bo!"

"My fault?" Bo said, incredulous. "I'm not the one that stabbed my girlfriend."

"I did not stab her," corrected Kenzi. "You pushed her into the ninja star. It's totally your bad."

"No, it's your bad because you wanted lasagna and just had to pick up a freaking ninja star and stab my girlfriend!"

"I didn't stab her. It was just a small graze!"

"Are we having a discussion to the degree that you stabbed my girlfriend?" Bo grabbed her jacket.

"Obviously we aren't because there was no stabbing!"

Hale held up his hands. "Hold up. How the heck did we get from cookies to stabbing?"

Kenzi shoved a cookie into Hale's mouth. The Siren nearly choked but Kenzi held his jaw shut so he had to eat it. "Do you get it now?" Kenzi asked after he swallowed the huge lump.

He shook his head no.

"Seriously? You can't tell?" Kenzi rolled her eyes. "They're store bought cookies, Miss-Bakes-a-Lot got us store bought cookies."

"How can you even tell?" Hale wiped his mouth of cookies crumbs.

"Because this cookie was not an explosion of awesome in my mouth!" Kenzi's eyes narrowed at his smirk. "Do not comment on that."

"Alright Lil Mama, but so what? The Doc probably just didn't have enough time to bake and wanted to give you something."

"No no no," Kenzi waggled her finger. "Do you not know what passive aggression is? This is Lauren telling us she's angry, level 10 harpy angry."

"Well, I'm sick of being in the dog house," Bo said. "I'm going to my girlfriend now."

"Oh no you don't!" Kenzi ran after Bo. "You're not pinning this on me, I'm going to Lauren and you're staying in the shit list."

Hale planted his feet on the coffee table, a satisfied smirk as he heard Bo and Kenzi bicker all the way down to the car. Pulling out a second container from his jacket, the Siren bit into Lauren's freshly baked cookies. Sometimes, it was necessary to take one for the team and it was oh-so-delicious.


	6. Hot Fudge Sundae (Lasagna 3)

Rating: T

Hot Fudge Sundae (Lasagna P.3)

* * *

Hale drummed his fingers along the wooden countertop. He occasionally glanced at his gold Rolex watch and went back to staring at the entrance. Five minutes later with numerous unwanted customers, Kenzi finally graced Hale with her presence.

"Kenzi!" Hale excitedly waved his hand. He quickly stood up and pulled up a chair for Kenzi.

"Hale," Kenzi said as she sat in the offered chair.

"I'm so glad you could make it," he rubbed his hands together and sat back down. "You've been avoiding me for two weeks little mama."

Kenzi shot him the fiercest glare she could manage. "And I would've given it another week if Lauren and Bo weren't so busy connected by the hip and ruined all my cupcakes with icky love dust!"

Her tirade was cut short by a waitress placing the biggest hot fudge sundae on the table. Kenzi's blue eyes widened at extravagant dessert with gold flakes sprinkling the top. "Holy shitballs."

"It's a good thing that you're here then right?" Hale rubbed his hands together. He could already see Kenzi forgiving him in the near future now. "This is the best sundae in the world and I mean the tastiest thing you'd have ever eaten."

Kenzi's wide eyes flicked over to Hale. "Even tastier than Doc's cookies?" she squeaked.

"Even tastier," nodded Hale.

Melting into a smile, Kenzi patted Hale's outstretched hand. "You still have a lot of making up to do."

"Jesus Kenzi, I said I was sorry!"

Kenzi's smile never wavered but to Hale, it now looked like a creepy doll's grin. "You hid Lauren's cookies from me and gave me that disgusting cheap knockoff."

"I was just trying to get you both to go see Lauren," Hale adjusted his tie.

"Well," Kenzi picked up her spoon. "This is a start." She took one large spoonful and jammed it into her mouth, once the taste hit her taste buds, Kenzi moaned in delight. "This is like 100 Doc cookies exploding on my taste buds!"

Hale grinned and watched as Kenzi shoveled the sundae into her tiny body. He knew dessert was the perfect formula for forgiveness and it didn't matter how much it cost him.

Kenzi's movement stopped for a moment and she scratched her throat. "Hale…what's in this sundae?"

"Uhhh...ice cream, hot fudge, gold flakes...you can see it all there."

The spoon dropped to the ground with a loud clang and Kenzi reached across the table to tug on Hale's shirt. "P-Peanuts?" she managed to gasp.

Hale took another look at the menu and saw the word, indeed there were peanuts. He nodded his head.

"H-hospital!" Kenzi dropped down to the ground.

"Shit, Kenzi!" Hale swept the girl up in his arms and ran out the shop. Maybe he should've paid more attention to Kenzi, especially to life-threatening allergies.

~x~

_2 weeks later_

Bo signed off another delivery and walked cautiously across the living room, careful to not bump into the rest of the packages littered across her home. "Kenzi!" she shouted. "Delivery, again."

The small girl came down the stairs, perfectly healed and in a great mood. "Ohhh, what's this?"

"The limited edition boots that only had 100 on sale," Bo shoved the box into her hands. "Seriously, how long are you going to punish Hale? Isn't this enough?" She spread her hands out to the cluttered Clubhouse. "There isn't enough room to store all your gifts now."

"Hey, he tried to kill me," Kenzi reasoned.

"It was an accident," Bo shoved the presents on the ground to make room on the couch. "How long are you going to milk this?"

"Until mama is satisfied, plus these are for you, my feet are not gorilla-sized thank-you-very-much," Kenzi dropped the expensive boots on Bo's stomach.

"Hey, for the record, my feet are proportional to my body," protested Bo. She caressed the fine leather under her fingers. "But thank you."

"And there may or may not be a delivery of a hundred roses to our favorite doctor at work, oh in about 10 minutes," Kenzi checked her watch. "You can thank me for your extra bow-chick-a-wow-wow time later."

Bo leapt off the couch and gave a chaste kiss to Kenzi's cheek. "You are the best Kenzi!" She giddily ran out of the Clubhouse, prepared to speed to Lauren's lab to see her girlfriend.

Kenzi grinned and plopped down on the free couch and dragged her new laptop on her stomach. She opened up all her favorite stores on her computer. "What else can I get…"


	7. Chocolate Hearts

Rating: T

Chocolate Hearts

* * *

As Bo lounged on her lumpy couch, she checked her phone and sighed in disappointment when there were no messages from Lauren. The doctor had been at the compound for the past three days, some sort of emergency autopsy reports, and Bo had been aching for her Lauren-fix the minute she left. She shoved another cupcake in her mouth, it was a poor substitute but Lauren had some sent over yesterday. Bo smiled at the pink hearts decorating the chocolate cupcakes, her heart swelled at the loving gesture. Her quiet musings were cut short with her front door banging open and a string of Russian curses flowed through the Clubhouse. Bo immediately went on alert and grabbed her short sword from the coffee table. She relaxed when Kenzi came in with her arms loaded with bags.

"Geez Kenz, what'd you take now?" asked Bo.

"Lauren cupcakes!" Kenzi dropped her bags onto the ground and ignored the plume of dust that rose from the floorboards. She immediately grabbed one and shoved it into her salivating mouth. "Oh sweet Jesus, how I've missed you." Kenzi even went as far to lick the cake crumbs from the paper.

Bo merely rolled her eyes, she was used to Kenzi going insane over Lauren's baked goodies. She was concerned that Kenzi might develop diabetes with all that sugar consumption, but Lauren had gone on an explanation about her baking and regulating Kenzi's sugar intake. The conversation was short-lived when Bo pounced on Lauren, but she got the gist of it, Kenzi would be fine. "Should I leave you and the cupcakes alone?" teased Bo when Kenzi moaned in delight once more.

Kenzi shot Bo a small glare and kicked the chuckling Bo's shin. "Pink hearts and cupcakes, I'm assuming the Doc was here yesterday?"

"I wish," moaned Bo.

"What? Why not? I even left so you and the Doc could get your groove on!" Kenzi's arms flailed wildly in the air. "What'd you do BoBo?"

"I didn't do anything, stop assuming I'm always in the wrong," pouted Bo. "She was still at the compound and sent the cupcakes over yesterday."

"That explains the moping," Kenzi sat back on the couch and dug into one of the many bags on the ground to pull out a candy bar. "So what'd you get her then?"

Bo tilted her head, confused. "What? Nothing…why?"

"Hold on," said Kenzi. She looked deep into Bo's eyes, trying to see any deception there and saw none. "Oh you have got to be shitting me. You better pray to all those sex-Gods because Lauren's lady cookies are so banning you."

"Huh? Kenzi you're not making any sense!"

Kenzi gestured to the many cupcakes on the table. "This, do you not get it?"

Glancing at the cupcakes, Bo replied, "Cupcakes? Lauren sent them over so I wouldn't go crazy without her."

"BoBo, you may be a total sex-ubus. But I don't think even your magical fingers could get you out of this."

Bo threw her hands up, "Out of what?"

Kenzi held Bo by her shoulders. "Bo, what was yesterday's date?"

"I don't know, " Bo checked the phone calendar. "February 14th."

"Exactly."

"What's…" the comprehension dawned on Bo's face, she barely resisted the urge to smack her forehead. "Oh shit." She looked at the cupcakes; the hand painted pink hearts taunted her. "Oh crap."

"Yep, you make a crap-tastic girlfriend," Kenzi tutted.

"Kenzi what do I do?" pleaded Bo. She stood up and paced up and down the worn floorboards. "How could I forget? I'm a terrible girlfriend. That was supposed to be our first holiday together and I forget?"

Shrugging, Kenzi went back to munching on her chocolate bar. "Don't know, make it up to her. Duh."

"But how?" Bo felt like pulling her hair out. She stopped pacing and her eyes wandered to the many bags of discounted Valentine's Day chocolate.

Kenzi's gaze followed Bo's and her blue eyes widened in horror. "Oh hell no." She grabbed as many bags as her thin arms could carry and held them tightly to her chest. "You are not taking my half-priced chocolate!"

Bo stalked after her best friend and Kenzi ran around the clubhouse, dropping boxes of chocolate along the way. "Come on Kenzi! Give them to me!"

"No way!" Kenzi jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs, Bo in hot pursuit.

"Give them up! I need them more than you do!"


	8. Rocky Road

**Title:** Food for Thought

**Summary**: Snippets of the Lost Girl gang, with a side of food. (Probably a Lauren/Bo but will not always be prominent)

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren

**Rating**: T

**Warning(s)**: Implied sexual situations

**Media**: Lost Girl

**Author: **Swarm012

* * *

**_Food for Thought_**

**_Part 8 - Rocky Road_**

**_By Swarm012_**

Eating another spoonful of unsatisfying rocky road ice cream, Bo stared at Lauren lounging on the couch. She dug into the carton between her lap, never taking her eyes off of her girlfriend who was too busy working to notice Bo's frustration. As far as Bo was concerned, Lauren was torturing her. Of all the days Lauren decided to break out her old Yale sweater, it was the day Hale sent over some old books about the Dawning for Lauren to study up on. Bo knew intrinsically that she should read about the immense journey, but Lauren was just too damn sexy in her faded sweater and tiny pajama pants. Adding to Bo's co-ed fantasy, Lauren wore her pair of glasses, claiming they helped see the faded pages. Now, Bo angrily ate her ice cream as a poor substitute and gazed forlornly at her busy girlfriend.

Bo swallowed hard and gripped the spoon tightly when Lauren shifted and rubbed her smooth legs against one another. Her jaw clenched as Lauren brushed the stray strands of hair fallen from her ponytail behind her ear. She could picture it now, Lauren trying to study and Bo promising a much more pleasurable activity. Oh how she would have tossed the book away ignored Lauren's sharp protest and showered Lauren's jawline with kisses. Bo's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she imagined divesting Lauren of all her clothing and make love all night long.

"Bo?"

"Lauren…" Bo moaned, her thighs clenching around the melted carton of ice cream.

"Bo, are you okay?"

Bo's eyes snapped open at a hand cupping her cheek, she knew her eyes were bright blue. Biting on her lower lip, Bo tried to dampen her arousal but Lauren's fingers were caressing her face and all she could think about was those fingers would feel so much better elsewhere. Turning her head away from Lauren, Bo ground out, "I'm fine."

"Are you hungry?" asked Lauren, ever the doctor.

"No," Bo replied, shaking her head.

"Bo." Lauren placed a reassuring hand on Bo's shoulder. "It's okay, you don't have to pretend."

She finally opened her eyes, a warm brown instead of blue. "Lauren, I'm not hungry for chi."

"Oh?" the corner of Lauren's lips turned up. "Then what are you hungry for?"

"You, always you."

Bo felt her arousal skyrocket as Lauren tossed the ice cream away and straddled her thighs. Her hands automatically went on Lauren's waist to steady her body. "Why Doctor, did you plan this?"

"Why do you think I wore my sweater?" Lauren licked at the leftover chocolate on the corner of Bo's mouth. "And my glasses. I can't believe you didn't attack me."

"I was," Bo's breath hitched. "Oh Lauren, believe me baby I wanted to."

Bo shivered and leaned back to let Lauren's hands roam wherever they wanted to.

"I felt you staring," whispered Lauren. She divested Bo of her small tank top and grinned when she discovered Bo didn't bother to put on a bra. Lauren went to take off her glasses but her wrist was quickly caught in Bo's grip.

"Leave them on." Bo's eyes blazed blue again.

"Okay." Lauren tilted her head. "I'm beginning to think you've thought of this."

Bo quickly tackled Lauren to the ground. "You have no idea Doctor Lewis."


End file.
